


teacher's pet

by troubledpancakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Single mom!Clarke, Smuff, Smut, Teacher!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledpancakes/pseuds/troubledpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off prompt: <i>hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you are my childs teacher</i> by anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. for now

**Author's Note:**

> so, i am 100% trash. i spiraled. i don't know how to write drabbles. and this is just like, half smut. really. thank you to my bffnet girls who helped me /finish/ this smut monster.

Clarke hadn't meant for it to go this far. _Honestly._ She’d only signed up for the pottery class because she needed just  _one_  night at week where she didn’t have to play mommy. One night with no magic marker mustaches or finding cookie crumbs in the deep, dark, crevices of her bra. One night where she wasn’t stepping on Lego’s or fighting with her seven-year old when he didn’t want to take a bath.

But here they were: Bellamy with his head between her thighs, one hand palming her breast and two digits of the other curled inside her as she writhed beneath him. She reached down and laced her fingers over his as they kneaded the plump flesh and his thumb brushed gently against her nipple and Clarke tightened her grip. 

His hands.  _Oh, god._ His hands. How was a girl supposed to focus on her own wheel when his goddamned hands were gently squeezing and pressing the clay, caressing it into soft curves. Clarke found herself wishing it was  _her_ body that he was caressing, and more than once Bellamy caught her staring as she dropped her gaze, a pink flush overtaking her cheeks.

Four weeks into their eight-week class, after two coffee dates and countless flirty texts to the handsome stranger with strong hands, Clarke had said offensively attractive stranger going down on her in the back of his truck.  _God, s_ he felt like she was in high school again: driving out to an abandoned parking lot, save her own car just a spot away, in the middle of the night to have sex. 

“I don’t-- ah, even know--  _ohmygod_ , your last name,” Clarke panted as he sucked on her clit. She keened as her release washed over her, and Bellamy’s growl vibrated against her thigh. He retracted himself from her heat, his chin glistening with her juices in the light from the streetlamps and leaned back on his heels.

“Just Bellamy,” he breathed, his dark eyes softening. “For now, okay?”

Clarke was propped up on her elbows, her hair sticking to her forehead with sweat. The late August heatwave had completely consumed her in more ways than one and she was throbbing again already, her legs still boneless from the first round. 

What a sight she was: her over-sized blouse unbuttoned and falling off her shoulder, (and  _what_  she didn’t wear a bra -- it’s art class!) and her leggings stripped off of her while her underwear hung on her ankle, and Bellamy hand’t even taken his damn shirt off yet. 

He was drenched in sweat, and Clarke muttered an almost incoherent  _fuck it_  and reached from the hem of his shirt, shoving it up as Bellamy scrambled to help. Once it was gone Clarke’s eyes raked over his hard lines. His olive skin perfect sculpted into this... piece of art, as it were. 

A mischievous grin tugged at Bellamy’s lips as Clarke continued to mutter obscenities,  _goddamn it, really? Fuck. How do you even  look like--_  Bellamy shut her up suddenly with a hot kiss, licking into her and Clarke could taste herself on his mouth. He rolled his hips up, his erection grinding against her heat and Clarke’s hips bucked in response. 

Her nails dug into his back and Bellamy groaned as he broke from the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“Hey Just Bellamy,” Clarke whispered.

Bellamy just grunted in response, breathing raggedly.

“I think...” Clarke said hoarsely. She slipped a hand between them and found the waistband of his jeans, fingers fumbling with the belt buckle, “You have... too much... clothing on.”

In a matter of seconds, Bellamy stripped his pants off, extracting a condom from his back pocket and dropping it onto the blanket beside Clarke, who had rid herself of all remaining articles of clothing and Bellamy reveled in the smooth expanse of her ivory skin. Her full figure on display for him. His cock stood proudly and Clarke bit her lip as she lay in the flat bed of Bellamy’s pick-up.

Her golden waves fanned out around her as Bellamy dropped low, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses along her collarbone; into the valley of her breasts; trailing down her stomach, his tongue tracing her naval as she took a sharp inhale. His hands were gripping at her hips now and he buried his face between her legs a second time, sucking hard at her clit as Clarke grasped at his hair for purchase. 

He cursed as he reached for the condom, finding it just out of his reach. He didn’t linger, instead returning his path of kisses up her body. Pausing briefly to take a breast in his mouth, Clarke’s eyes fluttering shut as he found the condom and fumbled with the package blindly until able to roll it on.

With a gentle tug on her nipple, his mouth left her breast with a slight protest. He found her lips, kissing her fully as he thrust into her without warning. Clarke’s cries died in his mouth and he dragged one hand down her body, running calloused fingers over the peak of her breast, the curve of her hips, the plump flesh of her ass. He gripped under her thigh and hiked her leg up over his shoulder as he began to move, slowly at first, allowing Clarke to stretch around him. 

She circled her hips, Bellamy grunting in response as he continued to set a delicious pace. His eyes watched her breasts bounce with each thrust of his cock through her dripping cunt. 

“ _Fu-uuuh.”_ Clarke bit off a moan, Bellamy’s face buried in her neck, nipping at her earlobe. Like,  _damn_ she knew the ears were an erogenous zone but  _holy shit._  His tongue traced the shell of her ear and Clarke squirmed. 

“ _Shit-fuck,”_ Bellamy groaned painfully. Slowing his gyration, he remained inside of Clarke and grunted. 

“Oh my god, what?” Clarke asked worriedly, her breathing ragged.

Bellamy let out a dark chuckle and dropped his head lamely against hers. “I think my hair is caught on your earring.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh and she brought her hands up between their faces, attempting to detangle them gingerly. “ _Ah, gotcha!”_ The earring was finally detangled from Bellamy’s disheveled curls.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

Clarke bit her lip, and shrugged. Bellamy had his hands planted on either side of her head and she slid her arms around his middle, fingers dipping into the dimples in his back and then began tracing small shapes into his skin. Bellamy moved slowly as he leaned back down for a lazy kiss. 

Clarke sighed and breathed in his scent. The air was thick and damp, and Bellamy had a musky sort-of cologne and there was an edge of salty-sweet lingering. She took a chance and rolled them over so she was straddling him, her hands planted on his chest. Bellamy’s eyes widened and Clarke roamed over his chest with her hands, rocking her hips slowly, the new position doing wonders for the kind of stimulation she  _needed_. 

She rose up, pulling a hair tie from her wrist and gathering her hair on top of her head, a few loose tendrils dropping to frame her face. Bellamy’s jaw dropped a little as he watched her raise her arms over her head, goosebumps forming along her hardened nipples and he began to jerk his hips against hers. 

Desperate to fuck her, he reached up and wrapped his hand around her neck, barely letting her finish with her hair. His thumb brushed up against her ear and brought her to his lips, her breasts dragging against his slick chest as she rode him. The wind carried their moaning through the desolate lot and Clarke felt a familliar pressure building low in her belly.

 _“Fuck,”_ Clarke keened.

“Yes, Clarke, do that,  _fuck,”_ Bellamy countered, sounding completely wrecked. 

Clarke sat up a little, digging her nails into his chest as their thrusting became more frantic. Bellamy grabbed her ass, helping her roll against him as they both teetered near the edge of chaos. 

Clarke reached behind her and grabbed one of Bellamy’s hands, guiding it down her stomach and through her coarse curls until they reached the heat between them. She pushed him farther, until his fingers and brain connected and he circled her clit furiously, igniting a white hot fire within her and she tumbled over. 

“ _Holy fuck.”_  Clarke whimpered and with a final thrust she will filled with warmth as Bellamy found his release. 

Clarke rolled off of Bellamy, who sat up making quick work of discarding the condom in the trash can near the truck and pulling his boxer briefs back on. He returned to his spot beside her, where she remained trying to focus her breathing. Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, sticky and tangled and he dropped his gaze back to the alluring woman beside him.

She noticed he was staring and her mouth pulled upward into a grin.

“That was fun,” she breathed, moving to pull her self up. 

Bellamy beamed, watching her reach for her shirt.

“So, Just Bellamy for now,” she teased as she worked on the buttons on her blouse. He took a sharp breath and a slight pink blush flooded his cheeks. “I’ll see you in class next week, then?” 

She’d finished pulling on her leggings and found her sandals at the end of the truck bed, when Bellamy finally spoke. “I had fun, too, Clarke.” 

“Don’t think I’m going to give you  _my_  last name just yet, either.” Clarke winked as she hopped down onto the pavement. Leaning forward on the tailgate she pushed her breasts together, giving Bellamy a view out of her  _mostly_  still unbuttoned blouse. “You’ll have to earn it.” 

Bellamy smirked and watched Clarke sashay back to her car and get in. He sat stoically until her car was out of sight and he dropped his head into his hands,  _he was fucked._

* * *

“Lex! Let’s go!” Clarke called up the stairs, throwing things into his backpack. “Don’t want to be late for the first day of school!” 

Summer had come to an abrupt halt with school starting and the publishers wanted a draft of the next  _Alexander & Augustus_ ready before Christmas deadlines. 

Who knew that entering a crappy bound edition of a story she dreamed up after she’d had Lex in college to a children’s book competition would lead to a successful series about a boy who used his imagination to transport himself other realms for adventures with his trusted Husky, that spoke in obscure historical references, by his side. 

The books were heavy on the illustrations, and she’d already begun drafting up a snow-covered storyboard with paper stars plastered in the sky. She had enough to present at the meeting with the editor, but  _not if she was late._

 _“Lex!”_  She yelled, louder, and she heard tiny sneaker-ed feet clambering down the wooden staircase. 

“You don’t have to yell, mom,” he said in all seven-year-old bravado.

Clarke puckered her lips and cocked an eyebrow. “Apparently, I do. Now get your stinky butt in the car, or I’m going to eat those Oreo’s I stuck in your lunchbox. 

Lex snatched his backpack from her hands and darted off towards the garage. She grabbed her book drafts and keys from the counter and turned to meet him in the garage. Instead she tripped over his green light saber and she swore angrily. _“Damn it, Lex.”_

Lex insisted on going in on his own this year. “I’m in the second grade now, mom.”

“Of course you are, don’t be too hard on your teacher, okay?” She was crouched down in front of him, trying to flatten the stray tufts of hair sticking out haphazardly from his scalp.

“ _Moooom,”_ he whined. 

Clarke stood up. “Alright, go get ‘em kiddo.” She held out her hand for a low five and Lex obliged with a roll of his eyes, and she called after him dramatically. “Make good choices!”

Back in the car, she let out a deep breath, the clock read 8:14. There was no way she was going to make it to her 9 o’clock meeting with this kind of traffic. 

She was right: she tapped her fingers anxiously against the steering wheel as she inched along the interstate traffic. Her mind floated back to the previous Thursday night.  _Pottery class_. 

Her core ached at the thought of another ‘stress-relief’ session, and she longed for Thursday night to get here quicker. Clarke’s thoughts drifted to his full mouth and his long fingers, his thick cock filling and stretching her. She thought about how long it had been since she’d had a good long fuck like that. She sighed heavily.

Relationships were hard with Lex. A single man in his late twenties catching wind of a single mom with a seven-year-old?  _Ha!_ But, she loved Lex, and she woudn’t trade her life with her son for anything in the world. 

She ended up being late for her meeting, an intern spilled coffee on her storyboards, and she realized she’d forgotten deodorant about halfway through her afternoon meeting: her publishers loved the idea of open windows in the middle of a fucking heatwave. 

By the time she fell into the driver’s seat of her car, she wanted nothing more than to go home and drink a large glass of wine and soak in her tub for an hour: but Lex had karate, and she had storyboards to redo. 

Clarke dropped her forehead against the steering wheel when her phone vibrated loudly against the cupholder. 

“This is Clarke Griffin,” she answered tiredly.

“ _Hello, Ms. Griffin, this is Mrs. Kane. I’m the secretary over at the elementary school.”_

Clarke shot up. “What’s going on, is Lex okay?”

“ _Yes, Lex is fine. However, there was an incident in class today involving your son and another student and Mr. Blake has requested you come and retrieve him personally.”_

Clarke sighed, this was the  _last_  thing she wanted today. 

“Yes, thank you Mrs. Kane. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

* * *

As soon as she arrived at the school, the office pointed her in the direction of her son’s second grade class and she knocked as she pushed open the door.

“Mr. Blake?” She said, pushing into the room. “I’m--”

“Clarke?”

Clarke nearly tripped over the rug. Lex was sitting in the front row of the classroom, just to the right of the teachers desk where sat none other than the illusive  _Just Bellamy._

 _“Fuck,”_  Clarke whispered. 

Lex whipped around, gaping at her.

“Oh my god, sorry, baby.” Clarke pleaded with her child. 

Bellamy cleared his throat, and Clarke dragged her gaze painfully back to his.  _No, no, no. Please don’t be my sons teacher._ “I’m Mr. Blake.”  _Oh my god, I fucked my sons teacher._

“Blake, is it?” Clarke tittered, voice uncharacteristically high. 

He clenched his jaw. “Hey, Lex, can you give your mother and I a few minutes. The after school program is on the playground right now, you can join them.” 

Lex shoved back from his desk and dashed from the room, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone. A very pregnant pause passed between them, neither one wanted to make the first move. 

“Clarke--”

“Oh my god,” she murmured. “Oh my god, I fucked my sons teacher.”

“Clarke, I couldn’t have known.  _We_  couldn’t--” he dropped off. 

Clarke straightened up, clearing her throat. “What seems to be the issue with Lex?”

Bellamy’s eyes pleaded with her, but Clarke didn’t back down. 

“Um, there was an incident with another student during free time today. Apparently Charlotte said that the book Lex was reading was  _stupid,_ so he called  _her_  stupid and then she threw a book and well, I’ve already spoken with Charlotte’s parents.”

“What book was it?”

Bellamy quirked an eyebrow. “It was  _Alexander & August Take to the Stars_, I believe.” 

Clarke smiled to herself. “Ah, I understand.”

Again, Bellamy stared at her dumbfounded.

“It’s my book,” she said matter-of-fact.

“What?”

“I write children’s books, Mr. Blake. He was defending...  _my honor.”_  She almost laughed. “I will talk to him, I assure you this will not be an issue again.” She stared at him pointedly. “If that’s all?”

Bellamy’s mouth opened and then closed again, as though he changed his mind about speaking at the last minute.

Clarke turned for the door. “Wait,” Bellamy called out.

Pausing on the door handle, door opened just a crack, she waited without turning around.

“Clarke, I had a really good time the other night.”

“Bellamy, you’re my sons  _teacher_ ,” Clarke croaked. She heard him approach her from behind and she squeezed her eyes shut. 

Bellamy’s hand wrapped around hers and shut the door, and Clarke turned and faced the broad body caging her in. Fuck his dumb khakis and powder blue button-up. Fuck his skinny tie and his smattering of freckles.  _Fuck him._ God, she wanted to fuck him.

“So? There are worse things, right? I’m not an ax murderer, I’m a  _second-grade teacher_.”

Clarke frowned and Bellamy bought his hand up to cup her face, forcing her to look at him. 

“Can’t we, I don’t know,  _try?”_ he offered hopefully.

Clarke leaned into his hand, the familiar roughness flooded her with warmth and memories of that night. 

There was a quiet knock on the door and Bellamy took a hard step backwards, dropping his hand and Clarke opened the door to Lex poking his head inside. “The monitor said it was time to come inside... am I in trouble?”

“We’ll talk about it on the way home, bubba,” Clarke said sweetly, bringing a hand to his cheek. “Grab your backpack.”

Lex ran to grab his pack from the desk and was standing in the hall waiting in no time. Bellamy shoved his hands in his pockets and Clarke gave him a quick nod before rounding the corner towards Lex. 

Bellamy watched as she grabbed playfully at his shoulders as they barreled down the hall. Lex was laughing and Clarke called after him, "I’m going to make you pick up Gus’s poop for the next week!” 

He retreated back to his classroom with a heavy sigh. He couldn’t help but smile at the pair of them.

* * *

Thursday came and Clarke arrived early to set up her station. Bellamy filed in to class ten minutes later and sat at his wheel. Clarke swallowed, very aware of his presence and finally brought her eyes up to meet the gaze burning a hole in her head. He smiled at her, an embarrassed flush creeping into his cheeks. Clarke couldn't help but shake her head and smile as she played with a small bit of clay between her fingers.

Maybe she wouldn’t count him out just yet.


	2. home free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the three weeks that followed, Clarke tried to keep her distance. She did everything in her power to avoid gazing at Bellamy as he worked on his project in class, but to no avail. She chanted a mantra in her head as she spun her clay: _he’s Lex’s teacher, he’s Lex’s teacher, do not fuck Lex’s teacher._ And it was working. Mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am such trash. the trashiest of trash. i just. t r a s h. you asked for it. you got it. more trash for you.

In the three weeks that followed, Clarke tried to keep her distance. She did everything in her power to avoid gazing at Bellamy as he worked on his project in class, but to no avail. She chanted a mantra in her head as she spun her clay:  _he’s Lex’s teacher, he’s Lex’s teacher, do not fuck Lex’s teacher._  And it was working. Mostly.

Their final class rolled around and Clarke was thanking her teacher as the rest of the students milled about. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bellamy linger by the exit warily before proceeding outside. With a final handshake, Clarke gathered her belongings from the messy station and worked her way to the parking lot. 

It was the middle of September now, and things had begun to cool off. A crisp breeze whipped through the near empty lot and Clarke procured her keys from her purse. She clicked the key fob and nothing happened, she proceeded to press it furiously until she reached the door: the automatic locks not responding. 

Clarke let out a sharp hiss, inserted the manual key into the lock and turned, opening the door at last. She didn’t get in all the way, leaving the door propped open and one foot on the asphalt, because she knew what she was in for. She reluctantly stuck her keys in the ignition and turned,  _click._  She turned again,  _click._ Dead. 

_Perfect._

“Need a hand?”

Clarke closed her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come. When she reopened them, Bellamy was standing just a foot away from the car.

Clearing her throat, Clarke met Bellamy’s dark eyes. “Uh, I’m pretty sure I left my lights on.” With a sigh she dropped her head against the steering wheel. “I killed the battery.”

Bellamy let out a throaty chuckle and Clarke fumed. “It’s not  _funny._ ”

“Sorry, princess.” He smirked. “I can give you a lift home. On one condition.”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow, sitting back up in the drivers seat expectantly. “And what’s that?”

“Coffee,” he said firmly. “You. Me. Coffee at that little place we tried a few weeks ago.”

Clarke frowned, deep in thought about the situation at hand. Bringing her fingers to press against her temples, she sighed heavily. “Okay.”

* * *

As they were leaving the school, Clarke sent her mom a text letting her know she’d be a little later than expected. She sat silently as his truck rumbled gently down the street, the familiar smell of his vanilla car freshener and his cologne assaulted her: memories of body heat and calloused fingers running over her body plagued her thoughts.

The coffee shop was warm, and quiet. Not many people needed caffeine at 9:30 on a Thursday night. They found a small table by a wall of windows and Clarke sat sipping her caramel latte with her eyes glued on the table, while Bellamy stared at her, fiddling with the tag on his tea bag. 

Several moments of tense silence passed before Clarke spoke. “How’s Lex doing in class?”

Bellamy remained passive. “He’s doing well, struggling a little bit in Science but excelling in English.” 

Clarke smiled briefly, taking another sip of her drink to distract her from that dumb crinkly thing his eyes did when he was concentrating.

“He loves to read,” Bellamy continued.

Clarke nodded. “He gets that from me, I bring home dozens of book drafts and early editions from work. His father also wrote for fun.”

“Is he...?”

“No, Sterling passed away when Lex was two. Ever since, it’s mostly just been me and him. Well, and Gus.”

“I’m so sorry.” Bellamy’s voice was soft.

Clarke’s shoulders twitched. “He was a firefighter, he died in the line of duty. I wasn't a spouse, so I wasn't eligible for benefits. Lex receives a sum each month, though. I put it all into a college fund for him... he doesn't know.” 

A palpable heaviness settled over the table, a few minutes passing in silence.

“Who’s Gus?”

This made Clarke laugh. “He’s our dog.” 

“Lex and Gus,” Bellamy said, seemingly to himself. “Oh, _oh_ , oh my god,” he exclaimed upon realization. “ _Alexander and Augustus._ ”

Clarke clicked her tongue and touched her nose in affirmation.

Bellamy smiled, his eyes doing that damn crinkly thing. “You base your stories off your son and his dog?” 

Clarke blushed. “He’s got a wild imagination, that kid.” 

_Silence._

“Clarke--”

“Bellamy.” Clarke sighed tiredly, her eyes dark as she searched his face. “This is so confusing. On one hand you’re Lex’s teacher, but on the other hand? The other hand says you're handsome and funny and whip-smart, and my body is  _definitely_  attracted to your body. The _other hand_ says to fuck all the rules and regulations and go for it.”

Clarke watched as some of the tension dissolved from his shoulders and he sat up a little taller. 

“Clarke, I know this puts you in an impossible situation. Hell, I would never want to risk the relationship you have with your son or my integrity as a teacher. Not if this didn’t mean anything, but  _it does._  Clarke,  _god_ , it means something.”

She dropped her eyes and picked at the cardboard sleeve on her cup.

“Clarke, look at me, please?”

Clarke obliged begrudgingly. 

“Tell me this doesn’t mean something and I’ll walk away, but we both know that would be a lie.”

“It  _does_  mean something, Bellamy, of course it does!” she tittered. “I’ve only been with  _one_  person since Sterling, and she was-- we had aspirational differences. It was fucking hard on Lex when it ended. He  _loved_  Lexa. He used to say they were  _name_  buddies and she was the one that encouraged him to start karate.”

Bellamy nodded.

“I can’t break Lex’s heart again. God, it’s such a thin line, Bell.”

His heart twinged a little at  _Bell_  and he reached out to cover her hand with his own. “We can start slow, quiet; we can see where it goes before bringing Lex in on it.” Bellamy squeezed gently. “I don’t want to break his heart anymore than you do. But, what about your heart, Clarke? There’s something to be said about second chances and all that, I think. You deserve to have your second chance, too.”

Clarke’s features brightened slowly. “Do you really want to give this a go? Like, really try to make this work?”

Bellamy stood and rounded the table, squatting down in front of her and cupping her cheeks in his hands. “I want to make this work.”

“Okay,” she whispered, turning her head to kiss the palm of his hand.

A wide grin broke out on Bellamy’s face and he leaned his forehead against hers, his thumbs caressing the apples of her cheeks fondly.

* * *

They managed to keep it quiet for a while. Late, quiet dinners after Lex has gone to bed. (Never risking staying over.) Good morning texts. ( _”Ew, Mom. What’s that goofy smile?”_ ) They even decided on a new class to take together,  _figure drawing._

“I’ll be your model this weekend, you can practice,” Bellamy said with a wink. Clarke threw at paintbrush at him.

One weekend a month, Lex would stay over with his grandparents, leaving mom free of responsibilities. It was the first time Clarke would have Bellamy to herself for more than three hours and she was actually kind of nervous. Jake rang the doorbell at 5:30 Friday night and Lex flung himself into his grandfather’s arms as soon as the door was open.

“Got everything you need, bub?” Clarke asked, crouching down to his level.

“Got it, Mom,  _plus_  I have my very own tooth brush at Gigi and Poppa’s.” 

Clarke scrunched up her nose. “Well, aren’t you special?”

She pulled him close and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. “I love you, kiddo. Have a good time, and don’t be too hard on Gigi’s cooking, okay?”

Lex tried to wriggle free. “Okay, but I’m  _not_  eating the raisin cookies. I don’t care what she says about them being  _desserts_.” 

Clarke threw her head back in laughter, and rose to her feet with a pop of her knees. She leaned over to give her dad a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you guys on Sunday!” 

“Bye, baby,” Jake said warmly.

“Bye, daddy.” She ushered them out the door, waving as Lex spun around when he reached the sidewalk to yell, “Bye, Mom!” 

With a smile, she closed the door and returned to the kitchen, retrieving her phone from the counter to send Bellamy a message.

_Clarke Griffin: [17:47:14] Home free._

Just Bellamy: [17:48:11] On my way.

Just Bellamy: [17:48:30] With takeout.

_Clarke Griffin: [17:49:17] I knew I kept you around for a reason._

Ten minutes later, Bellamy arrived at the house, Chinese food in tow. He followed Clarke to the kitchen.

“It’s weird being here when it’s not  _completely_  dark outside.”

Clarke was rifling through cupboards to find plates and utensils when she felt strong hands snake around her middle. Bellamy’s breath was hot on her neck.

“You know what else having the house to ourselves means?” He nipped at her lobe. “We can be as loud as we want.” 

Clarke shivered, her left hand reaching back to grasp at Bellamy’s neck, fingers tangling into the hair at the nape. Her head dropped back when Bellamy began to suck and bite along her neck and shoulder, pushing the collar of her shirt aside to give him better access.

Clarke gasped when Bellamy’s hands worked their way under her shirt, cold to the touch against her warm belly. She wriggled back, fitting her body more snugly against his as he continued to work on her throat. Clarke rubbed her ass against him, feeling him straining against the fabric of his jeans. 

They hadn’t actually had sex since that night in the back of his truck. Sure, there’d been a lot of heavy petting and kissing, but circumstances did not allow for intimate relations and you can’t blame the man for being hungry.

“Our food is going to get cold, Bellamy,” Clarke rasped, arching against him as his right hand slipped below the waistband of her leggings and the other brushed up against the band of her bra. 

“ _Let it,_ ” he growled, spinning her around and caging her in against the counter. There was a playful glint in his eyes and they grew dark with desire as he ran his hand up her side, not caring if he rucked up her shirt in the process. 

He grasped firmly at the back of her neck and crashed their lips together, needy and full of want. He licked into her and she accepted him blissfully, their tongues moving against each other in give and take. 

Bellamy’s other hand found its way back under her shirt, moving a little more purposefully, kneading at her breast through her bra. Clarke gasped into his mouth and retaliates by palming his erection through his jeans. She laughed when he let out a guttural moan and dropped his hands to grab beneath her ass, hauling her upwards.

Clarke wrapped her legs around him, grinding down against his bulge as Bellamy pulled back his head. Shaking his head. “You’re not playing nice.”

Clarke bit her lips teasingly and shrugged innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Bellamy bent down and nipped at her collarbone, Clarke squealing in response. Pulling back they met each other with heated stares. “You know where the bedroom is,” Clarke whispered.

Bellamy’s eyes widened and he secured his grip before stumbling down the hallway, stopping to slam her into the wall as they each began to grapple with their clothing as their mouths descended upon each other.

By the time they finally reached Clarke’s bedroom, Bellamy’s buttons were undone and belt unbuckled and Clarke had shed her blouse. Clarke dropped to her feet and made quick work of her pants as Bellamy stripped down to his underwear. 

Clarke was reaching around to unclasp her bra when Bellamy stopped her. “Wait,” he managed. He circled around her and gathered her hair, laying over her right shoulder to expose the creamy white skin of her upper back and he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. Clarke melted a little as his hands moved with feather-light weight down her arms and he kissed down her spine until he reached the band of her bra. His fingers sent electricity through her body as he unhooked her bra and gently pushed it from her arms.

It dropped to the floor with a soft thump and Bellamy continued to drag his fingertips over her newly exposed body. Clarke felt a throbbing between her legs and she ached to feel him against her, to touch him. 

She stepped away from him, Bellamy dropping his hands in protest. Clarke threw a look over her shoulder and hooked her fingers through the fabric of her panties, swaying her hips as she slowly dragged them down her thighs. They hit the ground and Clarke stepped out them, turning to face Bellamy who’s eyes had all but glazed over with lust. 

He took a calculated step toward her and she smirked, running her eyes down his body. Reaching out, she grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled him even close, dipping inside to wrap her hand around his cock. Clarke pumped once, withdrawing her hand only to lick up her palm slowly and returned to his member, running her thumb over the head and continuing with the pumping and twisting as Bellamy groaned, “ _Fuck, Clarke._ ”

“Ask nicely,” she purred.

Bellamy had played nice long enough, he picked Clarke up and dropped her on the bed. Her breasts bouncing as the mattress rebounded, Bellamy crawled over her after ripping his briefs down and his cock teased her entrance.

“God, Clarke, I can  _feel_  you. I can feel how much you want this,” he growled. 

Clarke yanked him down for a kiss, messy and frantic and she mumbled against his lips, “Top drawer.”

Bellamy scrambled to the nightstand and procured a condom, hastily readying himself. Clarke sunk back into the pillows, hand circling her clit as she watched, half-lidded, as Bellamy rolled the condom onto his shaft. 

He settled himself between her thighs as she dropped them open wider to allow him access. Their eyes met and Clarke felt an explosion against her rib cage; the way this goddamned man looked at her, like she was the only thing in the room. And tonight, she was.

“Clarke?” Bellamy breathed.

She hummed in response.

“I want you to be on top, I want to watch you come undone riding me. I want to catch you when you fall over the edge.”

Clarke surged up, capturing his lips and rolling them over. Her knees settled on either side of him as his hands came up on cup her breasts. Arching her back, she began to roll her hips, feeling him against her backside. 

After that, everything was heat and cries of pleasure. Clarke sank down onto Bellamy, relishing in the way he filled her and their bodies fit together. They moved in a tribal rhythm. The headboard knocking against the wall with each thrust. Clarke leaned back and let Bellamy thrust upwards roughly, finding a spot within her that made her see white. 

Bellamy watched her tumbled over  and he caught her, taking care that she felt good. Their bodies tangle together afterwards, sweaty and worn, and Clarke buried her nose in Bellamy’s side as he ran his hand up and down her back, tucking her in close. 

Her breathing was becoming steadier and he felt her body relax into his as she fell asleep. Reaching over to turn off the light, Bellamy noticed a picture on the nightstand of Clarke and a younger blonde guy with a toddler draped across his shoulders. His heart twisted a little, but Clarke made a cute, sleepy noise against him and he forgot his anxiety. Bellamy shifted down against the pillows and allowed himself to drift off.

* * *

Saturday was a haze of naked bodies, leftover Chinese food and Netflix. Clarke draped herself over the couch, feet in Bellamy’s lap as they watched a documentary about the real story behind the battle of Thermopylae (Bellamy refused to watch 300, despite Clarke insisting her desire to watch it wasn't about Gerard Bulter’s ass.)

Sunday, Clarke was woken up by lazy drawn out kisses between her shoulder blades as she laid curled up with her back to Bellamy. She groaned as she twisted to face him, blinking tiredly. “What time is it?” 

“Early,” Bellamy whispered between kisses, shifting to cover her body with his own, hands planted on either side of her chest. Clarke sank back into the pillows as Bellamy’s path drew farther south, disappearing under the covers. 

“ _Oh."_ Clarke shuddered as Bellamy dragged her underwear down and he settled between her legs. Clarke grasped at the sheets as Bellamy’s tongue flicked over her clit, and his hands trailed up her thighs and held them steady. 

He started sucking as he inserted a digit, curling it up and Clarke squirmed. “ _Fuck, Bellamy, ohmygod.”_

Right as Clarke felt as though she would toppled into oblivion she heard the front door slam, muffled footsteps and rustling of various items.

“ _Mom?_ ”

_Oh my god._

There was a rattle of the door handle and Clarke squeezed Bellamy’s head with her thighs in warning, gathering up the comforter around her to hide him.

“Mom?” 

“Hey, baby!” Clarke stammered. “I thought you were staying at Gigi and Poppa’s until this evening!

Lex looked at her quizzically. “Are you okay?”

“Mhmm!” Clarke bit her lip as Bellamy dug his teeth into the flesh of her thigh. 

“Uh, Gigi got called into surgery and Poppa has to go into work today. She said she tried calling you a bunch.”

Clarke looked around for her phone, it was face down on the carpet a foot from the bed. “Sorry, it was on vibrate and it must have fallen off my nightstand in the middle of the night.” She stifled a whimper as Bellamy continued to tease her beneath the sheets.

Lex just shrugged. “I’ll go tell Poppa he can go.”

“Okay, why don’t you go to the kitchen afterwards and start setting up for pancakes, huh?” Clarke squirmed. “I will be out a little bit. Tell Poppa I love him!”

Lex narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay, mom?”

Clarke kicked a little, a muffled grunt coming from the pile of blankets. “Yeah, of course, bubba. I’ll be out soon!”

Lex rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him, Clarke flinging the blankets back to reveal a smirking Bellamy.

She smacked at his arm. “This is not funny!”

Bellamy was laughing now. “Oh c’mon, it kind of is!”

Clarke groaned and sunk back into the bed,  _what the hell was she going to do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [trash can katelyn](http://nathenmiller.tumblr.com)


	3. can i still have pancakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re dating Mr. Blake.” Clarke nodded, cheeks flooded with warmth. “My teacher, Mr. Blake,” Lex reiterated. 
> 
> Clarke reached up a scratched at her eyebrow nervously.
> 
> “And he’s here. At the house?” Lex frowned.
> 
> Swallowing hard, she nodded again, “Yes, Lex. Bell-- _Mr. Blake_ , is, uh, back in my bedroom at the moment."

Clarke sat at the table, her son leaning forward with his hands in his palms, elbows propped on the table as he squinted at her. “You’re  _dating_  Mr. Blake.” Clarke nodded, cheeks flooded with warmth. “My teacher, Mr. Blake,” Lex reiterated. 

Clarke reached up a scratched at her eyebrow nervously.

“And he’s here. At the house?” Lex frowned.

Swallowing hard, she nodded again. “Yes, Lex. Bell--  _Mr. Blake_ , is, uh, back in my bedroom at the moment."

The seven-year-old stared at her with an almost unreadable expression. 

“I don’t understand,” he said finally.

Clarke sighed, rubbing her hands over her face in frustration. “Mr. Blake,  _Bellamy_ , and I met at my pottery class over the summer,” she said slowly. “I did not know he was your teacher until I came to class the first day to pick you up.”

“Huh,” Lex grunted. 

They sat in stony silence for a few more minutes as Clarke studied the expression on her sons face. 

Lex broke the staring contest with a request. “Can I still have pancakes?”

Clarke exhaled sharply. “Of course, baby. How about you watch TV until they’re ready?”

The chair screeched as he pushed away from the table and ran to the living room. Clarke groaned and stood, hurrying back down the hall to Bellamy waiting in her bedroom. 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hair was in a disarray and he was wearing a grey v-neck and dark wash jeans and  _damn it_  if she wished his clothes were on the floor instead. 

“Hey.” He turned his head as she closed the door quietly behind her. 

She slumped a little against the handle and Bellamy rose to his feet and closed the distance between them. Cupping her face, he covered her mouth with his own. It was slow and gentle, and his lips were  _soft_  as Clarke nearly melted on the spot. 

Bellamy pulled away and Clarke offered a small pout before speaking again. “Okay, so he knows you’re here.”

“And?”

“And he still wants his pancakes.”

Bellamy laughed, and Clarke’s heart ached at the sound and they way his eyes crinkled when his face lit up. “Smart boy, focused on the food.”

Clarke fell forward, dropping her forehead on Bellamy’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a firm embrace. His chest rumbled with gentle laughter and Clarke drew her eyes upward again. “Well, we should go out there.”

Bellamy nodded.

“I’ve got a hungry seven-year-old to feed.” She sighed.

Hands entangled, they made their way back to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think from here on out the chapters will be much shorter, snippets and such. Please let me know what you think. Drop a comment if you enjoyed it!


	4. i need us to be a team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a moment, Clarke lifted her eyes and searched Lex’s expression, “I know this has been hard for you, Lex, I know. But, you cannot go around behaving like this. Bellamy is important to me, baby, but _you_ are the most important thing in the _world_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much Bellamy here, but here's some Clarke/Lex angst.

The door slammed loudly and Clarke flinched at her work desk. She glanced over at the clock and it read 3:17.  _Lex._

The last few weeks had been... difficult. Slamming doors, refusal to complete homework, and overall seven-year-old stubbornness abounded from her son. Clarke tried to talk about it with him, but he just keep snarling at her. “Why don’t you go talk to  _Bellamy_  about it?”

According to Bellamy, his behavior wasn’t any better in class. Lex paid almost no attention to lessons, was cold and closed off during recess and lunch breaks, and wouldn’t speak to Bellamy when address in class. Clarke winced when Bellamy told her that Lex had used the sentence: _“You’re not my dad!”_

Clarke listened as Lex reached the top of stairs and barreled into his room loudly and turning on his music as loud as it could go. She groaned, dropping her head onto her storyboards sprawled out in front of her. 

At 5:30, Clarke called up to Lex that dinner was ready and he dragged himself with a heavy feet dropping one at a time down each step. Sliding into his seat, he propped his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on his palms. 

Clarke was carrying a bowl of steamed vegetables to the table when she saw Lex and she slammed it down in frustration. “Lex, this has to stop!”

Lex rolled his eyes. “Is  _Bellamy_  joining us for dinner?”

“No,” she seethed. “Bellamy is not joining us for dinner because I wanted to spend some time with my number one guy. My number one guy who has done nothing but sulk, and push my buttons, and basically refuse to do anything I have asked him to do for  _weeks_.” 

Clarke watched as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Lex, this has to stop.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, pleading with him. “I don’t-- I don’t know what to do.” She dropped into her own seat and pressed two fingers to her temples, closing her eyes to suck in a deep breath.

The boy was quiet as he studied his mother.

After a moment, Clarke lifted her eyes and searched Lex’s expression. “I know this has been hard for you, Lex, I  _know._  But, you cannot go around behaving like this. Bellamy is important to me, baby, but  _you_  are the most important thing in the  _world.”_

Lex’s face softened as his mother spoke. “Baby, I need us to be a team. And if this  _thing_  I have with Mr. Blake is keeping us from that, then I’ll do what I have to do.” She reached over and covered his small hand with her own. 

“Promise?” His voice wavered slightly.

Clarke stood up and circled the table, kneeling before Lex. “I  _promise_. You and me, kiddo.” 

Lex offered her a small smile and Clarke rose back up and returned to her seat, helping herself to the vegetables still steaming in front of her.

* * *

Thanksgiving break was upon them two days later, and Clarke had just dropped Lex off with Sterling’s parents. 

After her conversation with Lex on Monday night, Clarke had sent Bellamy a message.  _Thanksgiving break, you and me. Whaddya say?_

He had sent her back an enthusiastic affirmation and Clarke’s heart dropped into her stomach.

She headed home with the full intent of making the most of the weekend ahead of her: if this was going to be her last weekend with him, she wasn't going to do it half-assed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a note if you are enjoying the story, positive feedback is what I live for! Join me on [tumblr](http://nathenmiller.tumblr.com).


	5. never more thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of vulnerability flashed in Clarke’s expression, “Lex isn't ready. It’s not fair to him.”
> 
> Bellamy nodded. He knew how important Lex was-- _is_. He tugged at Clarke, who shuffled forward reluctantly. Leaning her forehead against hers, he whispered, “It’s okay.” Bellamy pressed a kiss into her hair as she grasped at his shirt, eyes shut tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the support, the response has been so awesome. i'm really enjoying this verse!

Clarke heard Bellamy’s truck rumbling down the street before she saw it pull up in front of the house. Her legs already twitching in anticipation as he approached the entrance. Bellamy barely made it inside before Clarke pushed him back against the front door, lips descending on his voraciously.

Her hands went for the buttons of his shirt immediately, fingers fumbling as her mouth moved down his jaw, peppering kisses along his stubble and biting at his ear. Bellamy was hardly able to register the intensity of Clarke’s actions until she was pulling at the buckle on his belt, trying to push his pants down before his shirt was even off.

“Clarke.” Bellamy broke away from her hungry ministrations. Clarke palmed at his member and he dropped his head back against the door.  _“Clarke,”_  he growled again, reaching for her hands and pinning them firmly against his chest with one hand while tipping her chin up with the other. 

Bellamy searched her eyes, and Clarke took a hitched breath that sounded like she was biting back a sob. Alarms went off in his brain and he cupped her face. “Hey, hey, what is it?” 

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, a single tear betraying her facade and she crumpled against him. Bellamy cradled the back of her head as she buried her face against his chest. He remained stoic, but his heart hammered loudly against his rib cage. He had never seen Clarke like this and he was  _terrified_.

After a few moments, Clarke pulled back, refusing to look him in the eye. “We can’t do this anymore,” she whispered.

Bellamy stiffened and grasped Clarke’s shoulders forcing her back a step so he could look at her. “What are you talking about?”

A deep crease appeared on her forehead and inhaled sharply. “You. Me. Lex. It’s not working, we can’t do it.”

Bellamy felt like he had been hit with a bag of bricks.

A moment of vulnerability flashed in Clarke’s expression. “Lex isn't ready. It’s not fair to him.”

Bellamy nodded. He knew how important Lex was--  _is._  He tugged at Clarke, who shuffled forward reluctantly. Leaning her forehead against hers, he whispered, “It’s okay.” Bellamy pressed a kiss into her hair as she grasped at his shirt, eyes shut tightly.

 _“I love you,”_ she whispered. 

Three moths, only three months. It wasn't possible, right? It had taken a  _year_  for Clarke to utter those words to Lexa, and only after Lexa had said them first. But, here she was, those three words escaping from her mouth: no taking them back, now.

Bellamy froze. “I-I love you, too.”

“Please don’t go,  _not yet.”_ Her words tumbling out of her mouth like a prayer. She looked up at him hopefully.

He didn’t answer, instead he laid a kiss to her hairline, the corner of her eye, the tip of her nose, a soft press of his lips to her own. Clarke sighed against his touch, tension melting from her body. Bellamy began to walk her backwards through the hallway, mouths covering each other in heated, needy kisses. 

They hit a wall and Clarke groaned softly, Bellamy lips moved down her throat, nipping at her pulse point as his hands reached the bottom of her dress. Clarke raised her arms over her head as Bellamy dragged it up and tossed it to the side, shrugging out of his own shirt before his hands found her body once more. Clarke hurried to hook her fingers into the waistband of her panties and slide them down her legs. 

Bellamy gasped a happy breath as she released her breasts from the confines of her lacy black bra. Clarke made quick work of Bellamy’s belt as he took a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and she arched into him, hands frozen on the zipper of his jeans. 

Clarke’s chest heaved as she gained enough composure to finish her work on Bellamy’s pants and shove them down his hips, just as Bellamy ran his tongue up the slope of her breast. Clarke let out a breathy moan and hooked one leg up over his waist and Bellamy’s hand slipped between them and ran along the warmth pooling between her legs. 

 _“Please,”_  she panted. “Bellamy.” 

Her body was heavy with a weight that only his touch could alleviate.

Bellamy surged forward with a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss as his fingers dove inside of her and Clarke squirmed, tongue clashing against his hungrily. He pumped slowly, setting a rhythm that Clarke fought to meet with the thrusting of her hips. He circled her clit with his thumb as his other hand cupped her breast, kneading it gently and tugging at her bottom lip with a groan. 

“Need. More.” Clarke hummed, and Bellamy pulled her flush against him as he braced an arm against the wall.

Clarke’s breasts were pushed up against his chest as he buried his face in her neck, thrusting his fingers quicker and pressing against the swollen bud until he felt her walls flutter around him and a flood of warmth coated his fingers. Clarke collapsed back into the wall, dropping her leg back to the ground as she felt Bellamy’s firm length against her belly. 

Bellamy was dragging his fingers through her hair gingerly with his forehead pressed to hers as she came down from her release. Clarke brought her hands to his chest and trailed her fingers down his slick skin. 

“Bed?” Bellamy offered.

“Kitchen table?” Clarke countered with her eyebrows raised.

Bellamy’s faced clouded with desire as he reached beneath her and hauled her up, Clarke squealing as she wrapped her legs around him. Bellamy pushed the newspaper and table settings out of the way and laid Clarke down against the wooden surface, climbing on top of her. 

“Condom!” she said suddenly.

Bellamy muttered a curse, jogged over to his jeans and procured a condom from his wallet. He stood at the edge of the table, Clarke propped up on her elbows on the table, breasts rising and falling with her shallow breaths and she smiled at him, a subtle sadness behind her eyes. 

He took his time, feather-light kisses sending sparks of electricity through her body and strong hands making her feel warm and secure. The snap of his hips,  _clarke_ , his mouth on her breast, o _h god yes_ , her hands in his hair,  _fuck_ , her fingers digging into the dimples on his back as he filled and stretched her,  _right there_. 

Clarke came hard and fast, Bellamy continuing to chase his release, their moaning echoing through the empty house. Bellamy’s name tumbled from her lips, over and over until his own orgasm washed over him and he collapsed against her. 

They were silent for a few minutes, only the sound of breathing was heard, until Bellamy broke the silence. “So, I, uh... left the turkey in the car. I should probably get that...”

Clarke blushed and dissolved into laughter and pushed up at Bellamy’s shoulders. “Go.” She rolled her eyes and Bellamy lowered himself from the table and pulled his jeans over his hips before swinging the front door open and dancing down the lawn to his truck.

Clarke shivered as the chill swept through the kitchen and she found her way to the bathroom, cleaning herself up as she heard Bellamy clamoring around in the kitchen. After she cleaned herself up and got redressed, she padded back down the hall to the kitchen where Bellamy continued to root around in cupboards and drawers. 

Leaning against the wall, Clarke watched him: jeans hung low on his hips, sex hair, her nail marks still fading from his back. She would miss this. She was going to miss this so  _fucking_ much.

She was never more  _thankful_  for another three days alone with Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to drop a note if you enjoyed this chapter/are enjoying the story. i love to hear from you and i try to respond to everyone if i can! [xoxo](http://nathenmiller.tumblr.com/tagged/series:%20teacher's%20pet)


	6. that's not what i want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The parade is starting!” Bellamy called from the couch. Clarke stood in the kitchen, several burners going with various starches and vegetables, “Let me know when the Book of Mormon cast performs!”

“The parade is starting!” Bellamy called from the couch. 

Clarke stood in the kitchen, several burners going with various starches and vegetables. “Let me know when the Book of Mormon cast performs!”

She swore she heard Bellamy groan, laughing she grabbed a serving dish from the cupboard. As she finished steaming the vegetables, she set them all out covered on the counter. “Bellamy, can you check the turkey for me?”

Bellamy pushed himself up from the cushions and jogged over to the kitchen, smacking Clarke on the butt as he rounded the island and crouched down in front of the oven. Clarke turned around and procured two beers from the fridge and carried them over to the coffee table. 

“Looks about ready, I’m gonna carve it up.”

Clarke hummed in response as she stood watching the parade, smiling at the giant Snoopy balloon that Lex loved. A commercial came on and Clarke plopped down onto the cushions as Bellamy rummaged around in the kitchen.

“ _So what happens now?” Clarke was tucked into Bellamy’s side as he twirled a strand of hair around his finger._

_She didn’t want to think about it, she didn’t want it to end. Clarke sighed. “After this weekend we move on, we just... go back to you being Lex’s teacher and me being that weird girl in your figure drawing class.”_

_Bellamy swallowed. “That’s not what I want.”_

_“I know,” she whispered.  
_

They decided to enjoy the weekend. They wouldn’t talk about what came after Sunday, because right now it’s Thursday and Clarke just wanted to curl up next to Bellamy on the couch and watch the parade, and paint her toenails while Bellamy watched football. 

She woke up later that evening, stomach still full from the feast they’d gorged themselves on. Bellamy was passed out next to her and the announcer on the television still boomed loudly over the cheering crowd. 

Clarke teetered on the edge of the cushion as she reached for her cell phone on the coffee table, swiping to bring up the camera. Tapping the screen, she captured a sleeping Bellamy just before he stirred, groggy eyes turning towards her. 

“Hi.” She smiled, sitting sideways and resting her head on the back cushion to look at him. 

He moaned tiredly. “Hi.”

“Are you hungry?”

Bellamy barked a laugh. “I don’t think I’ll be able to eat for days.”

Clarke shifted on the couch so she could throw her leg over his lap and straddle him, hands resting gingerly on his chest. If he was sleepy before, he was definitely awake now. 

Grabbing the collar of his button down she pulled herself close and peppered sweet kisses along his jaw. “I can think of  _something_ that could help you burn all of those calories.”

Bellamy’s hands moved to her waist and urged her forward. Clarke found his mouth and kissed him fully. 

“Oh can you?” Bellamy managed to murmur against her lips. Her giggle vibrated through him and he maneuvered them so they could stand, Clarke wrapping her legs around him and he carried them to the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another little snapshot, cry with me.


	7. thanks for today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Clarke, it’s 3:30 in the morning.”  
> “It’s _Black Friday_ , Bellamy!” Clarke said, pulling a sweater over her head.

“Clarke, it’s 3:30 in the morning.”

“It’s  _Black Friday_ , Bellamy!” Clarke said, pulling a sweater over her head.

Bellamy groaned and rolled over to press his face into the pillow. Clarke shook her head and got a running start before jumping on top of him. 

“Oof, dammit, Clarke!” 

Clarke bounced up and down as she straddled him, grabbing at his shoulders to shake him. “Get up, get up, get uuuuup!” she sang. Grunting, Bellamy rolled them, twisting so he finally hovered over Clarke who was giggling. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Clarke surged up and gave him a quick kiss and wiggled her way out of the hold as Bellamy flopped back down. Before he knew it, Bellamy was hit in the head with his jeans and a flannel. “Get dressed, Blake.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

“A television, are you kidding me, Clarke?”

Clarke stared at him innocently as they stood, bundled in their winter coats, outside of the electronics store. “Sterling’s parents are getting Lex the new PlayStation for Christmas, and our television is _so_  old. I’ve had it since I moved into my freshman dorm.” 

Bellamy sighed and wrapped his arms around his shivering Clarke. “Alright, fine, I will  _help_  you. But if  _one_  grandma even comes  _near_  me with some sob story of her grand-kid’s father passing away, I’m out of here.”

Clarke smiled. “And you will be handsomely rewarded for it.”

Bellamy quirked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” she hummed, reaching up on her tippy-toes to brush her lips against his. 

* * *

“See, I told you that would be fun!” Clarke teased.

Bellamy had reclined the passengers seat as far as it would go and his forearm rested over his eyes. He scoffed in reply and Clarke shrugged, glancing back at the array of boxes and bags in the backseat.

“And look,” she started again. “It’s only 10:15! We can go home and make  _brunch_  and I can give you a massaaage.”

“Bribing me will  _not_  undo that soccer mom stabbing me a clothes hanger, Clarke.”

“She didn’t even break skin!” 

Bellamy pulled down his arm and glared at her. 

Clarke offered a smile, “I love you?”

The corner of his mouth twitched as he fought a smile, “Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

Bellamy’s breathing had slowed and Clarke’s chin rested on his chest as she watched him: the galaxy on freckles on his nose; the rogue curl that stuck out of the top of his head; the scar on his lip. 

“I can feel you staring at me,” Bellamy mumbled without opening his eyes.

Clarke blushed and dropped her head, burying her face into his shirt. Bellamy tangled his fingers into her hair, absentmindedly massaging her scalp as he slowly awoke from his slumber.

“Hey, Bellamy?” Clarke whispered.

Bellamy only hummed in response.

“Thanks for today.”

Bellamy opened his eyes groggily, finding her blue ones staring up at him. He sat up slightly and kissed her forehead. “Of course.” 

Clarke let out a contended sigh and nestled back down against his chest, reaching for the remote below them on the floor. 

“I can’t believe they start playing Christmas movies the day after Thanksgiving.”

Clarke just laughed and turned the volume up a few levels, “From here on out it’s Elf, It’s a Wonderful Life, and the Santa Clause around the clock, baby!” 

Bellamy groaned and tightened his arms around Clarke, ignoring the hollow ache in his stomach at the idea of Christmas without her.


	8. it was saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke dropped her head against the back of the couch and watched him. She watched him wet his thumb and rub it against his forefinger before turning the page of his book. She watched him push his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose. She watch him drop his hand pat Gus’ head as the dog remained curled up between them on the sofa. She watched him scratch at the stubble along his jaw that he’d let grow out over the weekend. And she watched the way his mouth made a tiny ‘o’ shape when he was focus extra hard on something in the text, licking her own lips in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i hadn't really mentioned gus since chapter 1. so, i threw him in there.

Suddenly, it was Saturday.

Bellamy had his nose buried in a book and Clarke was curled up on the end of the couch, doodling absentmindedly. No matter how many times she pressed that pencil to the paper, she couldn’t manage anything constructive.

Every few minutes she sighed, sneaking a look over at Bellamy, who was too engrossed to pay her any mind. 

Clarke dropped her head against the back of the couch and watched him. She watched him wet his thumb and rub it against his forefinger before turning the page of his book. She watched him push his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose. She watch him drop his hand and pet Gus’ head as the dog remained curled up between them on the sofa. She watched him scratch at the stubble along his jaw that he’d let grow out over the weekend. And she watched the way his mouth made a tiny ‘o’ shape when he was focus extra hard on something in the text, licking her own lips in anticipation. 

“Bellamy,” she cooed.

He let somewhat of a hum in response, not tearing his eyes from the pages. 

“ _Bellamy,_ ” she repeated and Gus perked up between them and Clarke just gave the dog a dismissive look.  _Not you._

Bellamy turned the page and Clarke sighed again pointedly. 

Pulling herself from the couch, she nudged at the husky, escaping to the mudroom to open up up the back door and he trotted out into the dark backyard, tail wagging approvingly. Clarke returned to living room where Bellamy remained enraptured by the words in front of him, and she thought for a moment.

Bellamy frowned at his book and his eyes did the stupid crinkly thing and Clarke shivered, a familiar warmth spread through her belly. She began to unbutton her blouse slowly just feet from where Bellamy sat, oblivious. Dangling the shirt from her fingers it dropped to the floor with a  _ploosh_  sound and her fingers teased the button on her jeans. Clarke slowly dragged the zipper down, before finally huffing in frustration. 

With a new found determination Clarke marched forward, grabbed his book, flipped it upside down on the end table and climbed into his lap. Bellamy straightened up instantly at the sudden warm presence, eyes wide with surprise.

“You were doing it again.” Clarke sighed, gingerly removing his glasses and folding them up and placing them beside his book. 

Bellamy deflated with an embarrassed smile, reaching up to tuck a stray tendril from her face. “I’m sorry, babe.” 

Clarke smiled and brushed her lips against his and Bellamy’s hands found her waist. _“Oh,”_ he muttered when he realized that her blouse was gone and Clarke raised her eyebrows. She leaned in for another kiss, pushing her tongue against him, his lips parting to deepen the kiss. Clarke giggled against him as she reached down to move his hand across her stomach until they reached the partially undone zipper of her jeans. Arching slightly, Clarke tipped her head to the side as Bellamy began kissing down her throat, stubble rubbing coarsely against her soft ivory skin.

She braced her hands on either side of him as she rocked forward, his body dropping back slightly against the cushioned couch back. Bellamy’s fingers continued to tease around the waist band of her jeans, tracing a circle over her naval before slipping into her panties. Clarke’s breath hitched as the rough pads of his fingers traveled over her sensitive bud and dove into the slick arousal already dripping from her cunt. 

Bellamy growled against her collarbone. “ _Fuck,_  Clarke. Already so wet.”

Clarke let out a breathy moan, before stammering, “Yeah, well...  _ah_ , your stupid fucking reading glasses, _ohmygod_ \-- got me going.”

Bellamy was dragging his finger through her folds, thumb circling her clit, as she squirmed in his lap. She felt his cock hard through his jeans and she jerked her hips against it when Bellamy curled a finger up inside of her and hit  _that_  spot. He continued at a comfortable pace as their mouths found each other again, tasting and savoring every last bit. 

Clarke felt the pressure building and she tugged at his bottom lip, urging him on. His thumb pressed heavily against her clit she shuddered as her toes curled and she felt her senses overcome with a pleasurable rush. Bellamy’s fingers stilled as she collapsed against his chest and he withdrew his hand from her heat. 

With her forehead resting against his shoulder, she pressed a kiss to clavicle though his shirt. 

Clarke scooted back and planted her feet on the floor, face still close to his, breasts on full display as a bra strap fell down her arm. She hooked her fingers through her belt loops and tugged, and Bellamy followed her up, wrapping his arms around her warmly. He pressed a kiss to her temple and Clarke proceeded to bury her face in his chest. 

After a moment she pulled back, linking her fingers together around his neck. Clarke looked at him playfully. “Wanna get naked now?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

Sweaty, breathless, and bone-tired, curled up in Clarke’s bed with the lights off and Clarke heard Gus barking to be let back in. She groaned into Bellamy’s side and she felt his laugh vibrated soundly.

“I got him,” Bellamy offered and Clarke wrapped herself in the comforter, shivering at the lack of body heat as he pulled himself from the bed, slipping on his sweats and jogging out to the mudroom. 

He returned with two glasses of water, handing one to Clarke as he crawled back under the covers with her. Clarke finished her glass quickly and set it on the nightstand, rolling onto her side to face Bellamy propped up on his elbow. 

There was a sadness in his eyes, now, that she’d chosen to ignore most of the weekend.

“What time is Lex coming back tomorrow?”

“My mom said they’d be by around noon,” Clarke said somberly.

“No surprises this time?” 

Clarke laughed and shook her head. “Nah, she was able to get the full holiday weekend. So they can’t even page her.” 

Bellamy let the silence hang between them again. A few minutes passed before Clarke finally spoke, her brows knitting together in a concentrated frown. “This isn’t easy for me either, you know.” 

He reached out and stroked her cheek. “I know.”

Wetness glistened in her eyes as she swallowed thickly.

“You have to do what’s right by Lex.”

She nodded.

“I love you, Clarke. I love when you don’t realize that auto-correct has completely butchered your text message. I love when you cook for me, even though you always burn the chicken. I even love that you pretend to be interested in my historical documentaries. But mostly, I love that you love Lex more than life. I love that you always put him first. I love seeing you two together. I love this family, even when Gus farts in his sleep. But, I love you enough to let you do what is right for you and your family, even if it can’t include me right now.” 

Clarke reached up and brushed away the tears that spilled down her cheek. “What’s meant to be will work out. For now, we have tonight.”

Bellamy draped his arm over her waist pulled her close, breathing in her strawberry shampoo and pressing a lingering kiss to her hair. “Tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently, smut & angst is all i'm good for. 
> 
> drop a note if you liked something you read ;)


	9. all the love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke began to sign the copy in front of her, “Who should I make it out to?”
> 
> Her heart nearly dropped when a familiar voice spoke, “’To Bellamy, With Love.’ would work just fine.”

Thanksgiving weekend had come to an emotional close: sloppy, wet kisses on her front porch; Clarke running down the front lawn to wrap her arms around Bellamy as he lingered by the door of his truck. 

As soon as he had left, Clarke dropped to the steps and pulled her knees to her chest. She watched the cars drive by until Jake and Abby pulled up and Lex bounded across the grass, throwing his arms around her neck. With the child’s face buried in her hair, she made eye contact with her mother who nodded at her somberly. Clarke dropped the brave face for a moment as her mom mouthed ‘ _I love you’_  and Clarke lip quivered into a sad smile.

“Hey baby, did you have fun with Gigi and Poppa?”

“I tried cranberry sauce. It was nasty.” Lex scrunched up his nose.

Clarke laughed and herded the boy inside. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

_Alexander & Augustus --- Avalanche_  was released the week before Christmas and Clarke was booked up every day until Christmas Eve with signings and appearances in local bookstores.

“... thank you for coming out!” Clarke smiled at the child as she handed her back the book. Waving at the girl’s mother, she didn’t notice the next person in line step up to the table.

Clarke began to sign the copy in front of her. “Who should I make it out to?”

Her heart nearly dropped when a familiar voice spoke. “’To Bellamy, With Love.’ would work just fine.”

“Bellamy,” she breathed, pushing back from the table. They stood an embrace for several moments before Clarke’s assistant cleared her throat. “Miss Griffin, the line is waiting. The store manager said we need to be finished by eight.”

Embarrassed, Clarke broke away from Bellamy and hastily signed his book. Her eyes lingered as Bellamy faded back into the crowd, clutching the children’s story close to his chest. 

She remained rather distracted the rest of the signing, and the line finally dwindled as eight o’clock approached.

“I’m going to get going, Harper. Thanks for all your help today.” Clarke smiled at her assistant. 

“No problem, Miss Griffin, have a good holiday.”

The parking lot was quiet and Clarke wrapped her coat tight around her, adjusting her scarf to keep out the bitter wind. 

“You write notes like this is all the kids books?”

Bellamy stepped out from the shadows and Clarke jumped.

“Jesus, Bellamy, you scared me.” 

He grinned sheepishly, stepping closer.

Clarke sighed, soaking up the sight of the man in a fitted black pea coat and a dark green knitted hat. “Only the really handsome ones,” she teased.

“Better be careful who hears that, Miss Griffin. These are  _children’s_  books.”

Laughter carried on the breeze as Clarke reached out and punched him playfully with a gloved hand. He staggered back in mock injury before he opened up the book, reading the personalized message inside.

_To Bellamy, I hope that this book brings your class immense joy. May their imagination and heart grow as much as mine does when I’m with you. All the love in my heart, Clarke._

Clarke’s eyes were bright with unshed tears and Bellamy reached out to pull her against his chest. They stayed like that for a while, Bellamy’s chest a furnace in the cold, desolate lot. She felt his lips against the crown of her head and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Thanks for coming," she murmured.

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

“Merry Christmas, Bellamy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY !!!


	10. when did you get so wise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t keep putting me first, _all the time, Mom. You’re important, too.”_
> 
> Clarke smiled back tears, “When did you get so wise?”

“Mom, are you happy?” 

Lex’s question caught her off guard as they strolled around the zoo. Clarke looked at him. “Baby, of course I’m happy. Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve got you!”

The now eight-year-old shrugged. “I dunno, you just seem... different.”

Clarke felt her chest tighten, it had been months since she’d seen Bellamy outside of school obligations. And let’s just say that chaperoning twenty-three sticky second-graders at the Interactive Science Museum was undoubtedly  _not sexy._  

She thought about Lex’s words all day as they finished their mother-son date to the zoo. Driving home, she checked on her son in the rear view mirror, his eyes glued to his video game device.  _Are you happy?_

 _Was_  she happy?

Sighing, Clarke shook her head a bit to try and clear her mind. “Hey Lex, mom’s gotta run to the grocery store before your party tonight. There are a few things I forgot to pick up.”

Her eyes flicked back to the mirror revealing the majorly video game engrossed boy.

“Lex,” she said a little bit louder.

“Yeah, okay,” he grunted, punching wildly at the gaming buttons.

* * *

Clarke pushed the cart down the aisle with paper eatery and utensils, Lex trailing behind her not watching where he was going, eyes glued on that dumb game. 

“Damn it.” Clarke reached up for the stack of thick plates on one of the higher shelves, knocking aside other products as her fingers couldn’t quite reach the item she wanted.

“Need some help?”

She spun around, mouth open. He stood there in his casual weekend wear: dark wash jeans, fitted black t-shirt, and his aviators hanging on the collar.

“Mr. Blake!” Lex beamed.

Bellamy stooped down. “Hey kiddo, how are you enjoying Spring break?”

“I’m having a birthday party tonight,” he stated firmly.

“A birthday party? There’s no way you’re eight now. How is that possible?” Bellamy feigned shock.

Lex rolled his eyes.

Bellamy straightened up and Clarke tried to make it seem like she hadn’t been staring-- when she absolutely had been. 

“Is mom doing all the hard work?”

Clarke blushed. “Nah, my mom is making the cake. And Lex’s godfather, Wells, is setting up this huge paint ball thing in the yard. I don’t know-- it’s what the kid wants.”

“Mom, you should ask if Mr. Blake wants to come to my party,” Lex said, tugging on her elbow.

Clarke was surprised, after all the stomping and sulking he’d done last semester when they’d been together. “If-if that’s what you’d like, bub.”

Lex shrugged and Clarke looked at Bellamy expectantly.

His smile made her want to melt. “I’d love to come, what time?”

“Uh, um, six-- six thirty,” she stammered. 

He handed her the stack of plates she had been reaching for earlier. “Awesome, I’ll be there.”

Clarke had a hard time wiping the smile from her face after that.

* * *

“Mom! Where did I put the lemonade mix?” Clarke called, flipping through cabinets in the kitchen, party in full swing. 

“I’m shocked, you mean you don’t hand squeeze your lemons? Everything I thought I knew about you is a lie, Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke spun around to see Bellamy leaning against the door frame, arms crossed against his chest.

Clarke sighed with a smile of her face. “It’s true, I’m a farce. Worst Mother Ever.”

Bellamy’s laughter was smooth and his eyes crinkled ever so slightly with the expression. Leaning back against the counter, Clarke folded her own arms against her chest. “I’m glad you made it,” she said softly. 

Bellamy pulled himself up from the entrance way and closed the gap between them, brushing his hands gingerly against her arms. Clarke shivered, “I miss you,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“I miss you, too.” Her voice cracked. 

Clarke was jerked back to reality when Lex swung the back door open and yelled, “Mom! It’s time for cake!” 

Bellamy stepped away from her and Clarke ducked around him to reply to her son. “Let me get Gigi, we’ll be there soon!”

Lex smiled and went back outside to run around with his friends.

“I’d better get the ice cream,” she breathed, face still on fire. “Make yourself at home, Bellamy.”

She left him standing there helplessly as she made herself busy with cake and ice cream.

* * *

“Mom, I want to give Mr. Blake a present for the end of the school year.” 

Clarke was fiddling with the coffee maker as Lex got ready for his last day of school. “Lex.” She sighed. “It’s kind of last minute to get him something. Today is your last day of school.” 

“I already have something in mind.”

His mother dropped her hands to the counter and breathed out sharply. "Lex, we have to leave in--”

“You should ask him out.”

Clarke nearly choked. “W-what?”

Lex frowned slightly. “I know how happy he makes you, Mom. I can see it. I want you to be happy.”

Flush prickled her cheeks. “I know, but--”

“You can’t keep putting me first,  _all the time,_  Mom. You’re important, too.”

Clarke smiled back tears. “When did you get so wise?”

“I’m eight now.”

Tipping her head back, Clarke barked out a laugh. “Yeah, you are.”

They were quiet for a few minutes until Lex finally narrowed his eyes. “I still have to go to school, though...”

“Oh, shit-- I mean, crap, yes.” She glanced at her watch. “We have to go!”

* * *

Nervous energy flowed through her as she waited in the Kiss and Ride line, waiting for Lex to come out after the final bell. 

Clarke didn’t realize she was holding her breath until Lex swung open the door. “He’s over there.”

Her eyes flicked toward the bus line and Bellamy locked in on her gaze. He said something to the other teacher standing with him and the next thing he knew was walking towards the car and Clarke was bouncing her legs beneath the steering wheel.

Rolling the window down, Bellamy perched himself on the side of the car. “Well if it isn’t my favorite family.”

Clarke smiled, breathing out shakily. 

He narrowed his eyes. “What’s up?”

“I, um--”

“She wants to ask you out on a date!” Lex yelled from the back seat. 

Quirking an eyebrow, Bellamy looked at Clarke. “Is that so?”

“Yes, I mean-- I don’t-- you don’t--”

“I’d love to,” he said smoothly.

Clarke let out another shaky breath. “Okay... call me?”

“I have your number.” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “I know.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll talk to you later then.”

She pushed him away from the window. “Okay!”

Laughter echoed the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you guys something /happy/ to hold you over. I'm going to be traveling/moving the next 1-2 weeks or so, so updates might not happen as quickly.
> 
> LET ME KNOW YOUR FEELS.


	11. stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay,” she murmured against his chest.
> 
> “I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for delay, I hope this makes up for it. I'm working on finding a way to wrap this up :)

“You’re quiet,” Bellamy said, bumping Clarke with his shoulder as they walked down the promenade. 

Clarke looked at him, heat prickling her cheeks. Shaking her head, she sighed. “I’ve been weirdly nervous all day.”

Laughing, Bellamy squeezed her hand. “What? Why? There’s no reason to be nervous.”

With an exasperated laugh, she pulled him down onto the nearest bench and Bellamy draped his arm along the back. “I don’t even know. I mean, it’s just-- so much time has passed and, like-- I didn’t even know if you still wanted this... wanted me.”

Bellamy brought his other hand to her jaw, brushing his thumb along the apple of her cheek. “Clarke, I love you just as much now, if not more, as when I said it seven months ago.” She leaned into his hand and Bellamy ducked his head. “I always wanted you, I always  _want_  you-- then, now, six months from now. Just you.”

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, worrying her lip slightly between her teeth. After a quiet moment passed, she opened her eyes and found Bellamy watching her intently. 

“I love you, too,” Clarke breathed. “Now-- always.”

Bellamy wasted no time capturing her lips with his own, pulling her body against his. Clarke reacted enthusiastically, nearly climbing in his lab when he tugged on her bottom lip, hands sliding to her hips.

As if on cue, Clarke’s phone started vibrating from her pocket.

“Is that a phone in your pocket, or are you just excited to see me?” Bellamy teased and Clarke batted at his chest playfully as she extracted the phone.

“Shit, it’s my mom.” She clambering off Bellamy’s lap and straightened her blouse before answering. “Hey, mom.”

_“Clarke, honey, I’m so sorry to do this. I just got called into surgery, and--”_

“Yeah.” Clarke sighed, pressing two fingers to her temple, trying to mask the disappointment in her voice. “No, it’s fine. I’m on my way.”

After she hung up she looked at Bellamy pathetically. “I’m so sorry, Bellamy, it’s just, Lex--”

Bellamy cut her off with a gentle kiss to her forehead. “It’s okay, Clarke. We can go get him.”

* * *

Lex fell asleep on the short drive from Abby and Jake’s, and Bellamy scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom. Clarke was leaning against the wall opposite the room when Bellamy emerged, closing the door softly behind him.

“He okay?” Clarke whispered.

Bellamy nodded and took Clarke’s hand, pulling her down the hallway to her bedroom. Once inside, Bellamy stopped to take in his surroundings. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been here. You painted.”

Clarke shrugged. “I got tired of the blue.” She took a step towards him, reaching out and sliding her hands up Bellamy’s chest slowly as he linked his hands behind the small of her back.

She stilled with her hands grasping at the fabric of his shirt, and leaned her forehead against his sternum. Bellamy’s hands rubbed idle circles beneath her shirt as they swayed on the spot.

“Stay,” she murmured against his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Clarke pulled back and looked up at him. “No,  _stay_. I don’t want you to go. Not ever.”

Bellamy furrowed his brow. “Clarke, are you--”

“I mean, I need to talk to Lex first-- but something tells me he’ll be okay after forcing me on this date with you,” she cut him off. “But, unofficially, Bellamy Blake, move in with us.”

His mouth dropped open, and he stood staring at her, dumbfounded. 

“Bell...”

“Yes,” Bellamy stammered. “ _God, yes.”_ He crashed into her, pulling her body flush against his own. His hands snaked beneath her shirt once more, rucking it up as his fingers danced along her spine. Their kisses made him feel like he was flying, and he never wanted to land. The familiar soft moans Clarke made when Bellamy’s thumb ran along the underside of her breast made the blood rush to his cock, and suddenly he was drowning and Clarke was his only source of oxygen. 

Pulling back briefly, Clarke threw her hands above her head and allowed Bellamy to pull off her blouse and she fumbled with belt as he moved to remove his own shirt. Shoving his pants down his hips, they hit the floor and Bellamy starting walking her backwards until they hit the bed. He helped Clarke scoot back on the mattress and then strip her of her pants. Leaving her only clad in her bra and panties as his erection pressed against the material of his boxers.

With a quick reach-around, Clarke sat up and unclasped her bra and slipped it down her arms, allowing her breasts to bounce freely. Bellamy’s eyes clouded with lust as Clarke worried her lip, lowering herself back onto the mattress delicately. 

Bellamy crawled over her and began sucking a wet path down Clarke’s neck and collarbone before swirling his tongue over an erect nipple and capturing her breast fully. Arching against his touch, Clarke let out a breathy whimper and Bellamy dragged a hand down over the curve of her hips to her panties, cupping her and finding the fabric drenched with arousal.

 _“Jesus, Clarke.”_ he panted.

Clarke just wriggled, grinding her center over his hand. “Show me how much you missed me, Bellamy.”

Yanking her panties down her creamy thighs, Bellamy ducked his head and pressed his tongue heavy against her slit. Clarke dug her fingers into her sheets as Bellamy licked into her at an impossible pace. A breathy whine fell from her lips at the sensation of Bellamy’s lips wrapped around her clit, and the only thing Clarke could remember was his name:  _bellamybellamybellamy._

Her whole body shuddered as she came and Bellamy pressed a gentle kiss into her thigh was she eased off her high. He moved up her body, digging his teeth into the flesh above her hip, nipping and soothing as he roamed and worshiped the rest of her body.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he breathed into the valley of her breasts. 

“I swear to god, Bellamy Blake, if you don’t get inside me right--”

Bellamy stilled. “Fuck, I don’t have a condom.”

Clarke deflated. “I don’t-- I haven’t needed any since--”

Bellamy leaned back on his heels, trying to hide his obvious disappointment. He watched as the gears moved in Clarke’s head, and her gaze softened. “I’m on the pill, I-- I trust you,  _fuck_ , I need you, Bellamy.”

Reaching down, he laced his fingers through hers above her head, the heat between them palpable. “Are you sure?” he asked gently.

“Absolutely.” Clarke nodded. “Now,  _please_ , for the love of god,  _fuck me.”_ Her voice rasped and she bucked her hips against him to urge him forward.

Bellamy surged forward and slotted his mouth against hers, their tongues meeting in a fight of needy desperation. “Yes, ma’am,” he managed.

Clarke’s heels dug into his hips, trying to get his boxers off and Bellamy finally broke away and stripped himself bare. Returning to her, his cock, hard and ready, teased at her folds, wet with want. 

Burying his face in her neck, he pushed into her slowly, allowing her to adjust to every inch. Clarke dug her nails into his flesh, biting back soft moans as Bellamy filled and stretched her.  _“F-fuck,”_ she panted.

Her chest heaved as Bellamy stopped, their bodies slick with sweat and throbbing with need. “Move, Bellamy,  _god,”_ she keened.

Bellamy scoffed but starting pulling out and snapping his hips back into her, setting a pace that had her grasping for purchase at his shoulders. Thrusting faster as their release built, Bellamy snaked a hand between them and pressed his thumb to Clarke’s clit. He ducked to capture her mouth, swallowing the sob that wracked through her as she came hard around his cock, still moving into her. His movements became jerky, and Clarke kept her legs wrapped around him tightly, whispering in his ear. 

 _“Come on, Bell. Come for me,”_ her tongue tracing the shell of his ear. 

He grunted and came inside of her, and  _god_  she didn’t know if she could ever go back to using protection. Nothing between them but fire and gunpowder. They stayed quiet for a moment, Bellamy’s forehead pressed into her shoulder and Clarke laid boneless beneath him, running a hand idly through his curls. 

“God, I missed you,” he breathed into her skin, and Clarke just laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me, probably just a few more updates before we finished up.
> 
> leave me a note if you enjoyed it!


	12. what inspires me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How much stuff does he have?” Lex whined as Clarke shoved her foot against the door, holding it open as her kid carried a small lamp inside.
> 
> Clarke rolled her eyes. “Honey, Bellamy is moving in with us. That means all his stuff comes, too.”
> 
> “Yeah, but like. We already have lamps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably just one more chapter to go folks. Thanks for coming along for the ride.

“How much stuff does he have?” Lex whined as Clarke shoved her foot against the door, holding it open as her kid carried a small lamp inside.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Honey, Bellamy is moving in with us. That means all his stuff comes, too.”

“Yeah, but like. We already have lamps.”

“Well, my lamps are cooler.” Bellamy joined them in the living room as he set down a large box labeled  _BOOKS._  

Clarke smiled as Lex made a face, Bellamy mussing up his hair playfully. She turned to her partner. “We are going to have to decide what we can donate or sell, though.” Looking around, she pointed at their couch. “We can get rid of our couch, yours is way better.” 

Lex had wandered back out to the U-haul and Bellamy leaned in close. “You sure about that? We have some  _good memories_  on that couch.” Clarke blushed and nipped at his collarbone before pushing him away.

“Let’s just get the rest of those boxes in here, then we can talk about  _sentiments.”_

Winking, Bellamy nodded, slapping Clarke on the butt as she turned back to the door. She whipped her head around, giving him a warning look, but still was unable to hide her smile.

* * *

Clarke collapse onto the bed that night. “Ugh, I feel so sticky and grimy and   _gross.”_

Bellamy laughed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it towards the hamper. “We got a lot done today.” Ignoring the fact that there were dozens of boxes stacked in the living, he remained optimistic. 

“Seriously, where are we going to put all your shit?” She teased, propping herself up on her elbows as Bellamy continued to peel off his sweaty clothes. 

Shrugging, he turned toward her, clad only in his underwear. “Well, Lex will get a ton of use out of my Playstation 4.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “And, I can build some custom shelves in the spare bedroom. It’s bigger than your office, and we could both work in there if we swapped the rooms.”

“What do you need an office for?”

Bellamy had taken off his boxers and pulled on some tattered sweatpants that had been cut into shorts, settling low on his hips. “Well, I wanted to talk to you. I sent one of my manuscripts to a few different editors during the holidays. Someone wants to publish my book.” 

Clarke knew he’d been working on a series of historical fiction novels for young adults. He had dubbed them “works-in-progress” and she hadn’t been allowed to read them. She bolted upright on the bed. “Bellamy, oh my god.” Beaming, she jumped to her feet and flung her arms around him. “I am so proud of you!” 

She felt him smile into her neck. “So, wait.” Clarke pulled away. “What does this mean for your teaching?” 

“Well, I’ll work with my editor all summer on the manuscript. I’ll still be able to teach my class in the Fall. If things turn out to be to crazy when the book is released at Christmas, then another teacher will take over in the Spring semester.”

Clarke sighed happily. “You’re going to get published.”

“I was also wondering something.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I was hoping you’d do the cover art. I mean I know I haven’t actually let you read them yet, but I just--”

“Yes.” 

Bellamy grunted. “Hm?”

“God, of course I will, Bell.”

He tugged her close for a kiss. “I love you,” he whispered against her cheek.

“I love you, too.” She smiled. “Now hand over than manuscript before I kick your ass.” He laughed.

* * *

Bellamy rolled over at three AM to see Clarke hunched over his book. “Babe. It’s three in the morning.”

“I’m almost done.” She waved him off.

“It’ll be there in the morning.” He reached for the pages.

Swatting his hands away, she nearly growled. “I’m. Almost. Done.”

Bellamy sighed and wiggled a little, adjusting the pillow beneath his head. He watched her pore over  _his_  words. After a few quiet minutes, she turned the last page, collected the manuscript and set it aside on the nightstand. She silently flipped off her lamp, and rolled back over to face Bellamy in their bed.

“There was a character in your books.”

“Mhm, I had several characters.”

“She was a single-mother.”

“Yes.”

“And she kicked ass.”

“That she did.”

Clarke studied him for a minute.

“Did you--”

“You write about what inspires you, I write about what inspires me.”

Surging forward, Clarke kissed him, slotting her leg through his. Bellamy’s arms went around hers and they spent a few long moments embraced. She pulled away sleepily. “I love you.” She yawned. “I really should sleep. I just spent the last five hours reading your book.” 

“I am aware that it's three in the morning, Clarke. And I love you, too.” He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. Her heartbeat pulsed against his side where she nestled in, arm draped over his torso.

He felt like it was the first night of the rest of their lives.


	13. since last thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final fluff.

“I can’t believe we’re packing up your classroom, Bell.” Clarke looked over her shoulder at Bellamy unpinning a poster from the wall.

“Yeah, it’s kind of surreal.” Bellamy stepped off the stool he was using and laid the poster on the stack he’d created on the back row of desks. The classroom was hot and Bellamy pushed the sleeves of his button-down up to his elbows, envying Clarke’s decision to wear shorts and a tank top to help him. 

Clarke bent over to place a few books in a box and when she straightened up, warm hands slid around her waist. Dropping her head back against his chest, she smiled up through her eyelashes. “You’re kinda sweaty, it’s gross.” 

“You don’t think my sweat is gross when we’re both naked an--”

“Stop!” Clarke spun in his arms and clamped a hand over his mouth.”We’re in an elementary school for fuck’s sake Bellamy!” She looked at him sternly for minute before he licked her palm. Bursting into a fit of laughter, Clarke withdrew her hand and squirmed to get away. Bellamy tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head dramatically.

Pulling back, Clarke stuck her tongue out at him. Bellamy pouted lamely and Clarke pushed up on her toes to kiss him. They stayed like that for a moment until--

“Ew, gross guys!” Lex stood in the doorway to the classroom. “You’re supposed to be meeting my new teacher!” 

The eight-year-old crossed his arms against his chest and stared at them incredulously. 

Bellamy kissed Clarke again, quickly and took a step towards Lex. “Ms. Vie, right?” Lex nodded. “C’mon, I’ll go introduce you.” 

“I’ll pack up your desk!” Clarke called after the boys and Bellamy waved his hand distractedly. The room was quieter now, and nearly empty of all the diagrams and books that normally lined the walls. Grabbing an empty box, Clarke set it on top of the desk and pulled open the first drawer. 

It was full of pens without their tops and pencils with no erasers, broken crayons and an array of pink bows. She grabbed handfuls of the mess and dropped them into the box. Reaching farther into the drawer she grabbed and handful of stuff and something came tumbling off the pile onto the floor. 

Dropping her eyes to the floor, her heart fluttered in her chest. A small box sat at her feet. Clarke crouched slowly and took it in her hand. As she opened it, her breath hitched. A small simple stone set on a white-gold band reflected the light coming in from the window. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered.

Footsteps approached the room and she snapped the box shut and flung it back into the drawer, closing it violently. She spun around and pretended to be dealing with a pile of stuff along the wall as the footsteps stopped.

“Hey, babe.”

Clarke whirled around, eyes wide. “Hm?” 

Bellamy frowned. “You okay?”

“Yep, of course. Pefect. What’s up?”

“Uh, Lex’s teacher would like to meet you.”

Nodding exaggeratedly, Clarke stepped over a pile of books and met Bellamy at the door. She gave him a quick kiss and then took off down the hall, leaving Bellamy a little confused. He just shook his head and trotted after Clarke.

* * *

Clarke had gotten a call from her publisher and had to run to a meeting, leaving Bellamy and Lex to finish packing up his classroom. Now, most of the boxes remained in the garage, untouched, aside from a few boxes of books that Bellamy had unloaded onto the bookshelf in their room.

She couldn’t help but think about the box.  _Was he planning on asking her to marry him? What did he do with the box? How long has he had the ring?_

It wasn’t that she needed the ring, or really need to get married right now. Just the idea that he’d been thinking that far into the future... well, it kind of scared her.

They were happy. Bellamy’s book was published at the end of October and Clarke had two more Alexander & Augustus books published that year. Bellamy  _insisted_  on getting a friend for Gus, so now they had a dachshund name Auggie.

_“Bellamy, you can’t name the your dog Augustus, too.”_

_“They go by different nicknames it’s fine!”  
_

They were the picture perfect of domesticity. Why was she overthinking this?

* * *

Clarke was in the middle of giving him a blowjob, her tongue licking up the underside of his shaft. She worked her hands in a steady rhythm as Bellamy’s head dropped back onto the pillows.

“How long have you had the ring?”

Bellamy came and Clarke’s hands stilled against his cock. She licked the cum off her thumb with a wet pop, looking at Bellamy innocently. A moment passed as Bellamy collected himself, then propped himself up on his elbows.

“How do you know about the ring?”

Clarke shrugged. Jumping off the bed to grab a towel from their bathroom and bringing it back to Bellamy. She curled her feet up underneath her at the foot of the bed as Bellamy cleaned himself up.

It was quiet for a minute, Clarke chipping polish from her fingernails and avoiding his eyes. 

“I’ve had it since last Thanksgiving.”

Clarke froze.  

“You’ve had it since  _last Thanksgiving_ ,” she repeated slowly. 

Bellamy pulled himself over to the side of the bed and dragged his sweatpants on. He circled and crouched down beside Clarke, looking up at her perched on the bed. “I bought it the week before Thanksgiving. It was kind of a crazy idea-- I didn’t really have any plans on proposing anytime soon. It had only been a few months, I didn’t want to freak you out. I just-- I saw it and i thought about us together long term... and I bought it.” 

Clarke looked at him fondly.

“And then Thanksgiving happened, and it wasn’t a good time for you and I thought maybe it would only last a few weeks, but it turned into months and the ring just stayed in that drawer.”

Bellamy’s hands slid up over her thighs, rubbing soothing circles into her skin. “And  _then_  you asked me to move in, and everything was so good. You were happy, I was happy, Lex is happy. I didn’t see any need to change that.”

“Ring or no ring, Bellamy. I’m in this. You. Me. Us-- I’m in it for the long haul.”

Bellamy kissed the inside of her knee. “I am, too.” 

Clarke reached over and cupped his face, pulling him up for a searing kiss. They kissed and they kissed, languid and easy. Bellamy pulled back and began kissing the rest of her face: the corner of her mouth, her nose, her eyelids, her forehead. 

“But if you want the ring,” he mused.

Clarke pushed on his chest. “Bellamy Blake that is no way to propose to a woman.”

His laughter was music to her ears. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“We’re good right now.” Clarke stroke his cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Bellamy nodded and stood up, scooping Clarke up and dropping her back on the mattress. “I fucking love you, Clarke Griffin.”

“I love you, too. Just Bellamy.”

He laughed and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, dragging them down in one fluid movement. 

_Yeah. Everything was good right now._

* * *

Six months later Bellamy finally proposed in the back of his truck in an abandoned parking lot, with a half-naked Clarke splayed beneath him. 

_“Well, this is going to be fun.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE for reading. The support and response for this fic has been completely overwhelming and wonderful. I hope you all enjoyed the ride as much as I did. Leave me some lovin'! <3

**Author's Note:**

> [cry with me](http://nathenmiller.tumblr.com)


End file.
